The Reality and The Forbidden
by Laura Ashes
Summary: Young Lily Potter is the best undercover agent in the business, due to be married and has the best family and friends anyone could ask for. Until one mission were her emotions start to go wild. Forbidden Love and consequences start popping up. RATED M!
1. The start

**Okay so I am going through previous chapters correcting spelling and grammar mistakes I have noticed in an attempt to improve them. Hope this is a bit better and will get the rest out asap to continue with the story. Please take a look at my blog designed specifically for my FF site. You will get regular updates on my progress and can interact with me easier by leaving a comment. :) My blog address is on the bottom of my profile.**

'_A rose by any other name would smell as sweet' Romeo & Juliet_

I shivered at his touch. There was always something about him that made me want to lose myself, not care about my job or why I was here in the first place. He made me forget everything. His smell – beer and expensive cologne – was like a drug to me. His rough hands worked their way up my thighs, slowly, making every nerve tingle. Finally coming to rest on my backside, his fingers moved in slow circles making all my muscles clench.

I bit down, nipping at his ear lobe and grinding my hips into his. A low moan more like a growl echoed in my ear. I grind even harder into him tugging my hands through his white blonde hair pressing my chest into his before pulling back like a snake slithering up and down.

I feel his thumbs slip beneath the bottoms of the tight shorts I'm wearing. Although for me it's more like a costume.

A wave of pleasure that had no right being there ran over me. I grinded into him again and again: trying to fill a need that shouldn't be there. My breathing was ragged matching his.

"Why don't we go somewhere?" His husky voice sent another shiver down my spine.

Its times like this that makes me think with the music booming around us, bouncing off the dingy bar walls. Other girls dressed like I am, pleasuring men like I was. When I know that other aurors are around watching. That somewhere my eldest brother is watching. My Uncle and two cousins; watching. It's times like this when I know that once this is over and I return that my dad would have a full report of what I've done, what I did. It's times like this when I realise that something this wrong actually feels… right.

His hands slipped up to my waist when I didn't answer. I stopped and just sat on his lap straddling him staring into his grey eyes, somewhere in the back of mind I could hear the disillusioned communicator in my ear, I could vaguely here people hissing down it reminding me that I was to stay in public view at all times. I could hear orders that some insane part of my mind dis-obeyed like a forest fire spreading through my mind I just wanted to live in the moment to go off with him and have him all to myself but I couldn't. He was a pimp for most of the girls in the bar, a suspected murderer. It wasn't right.

"Come on this is what you wanted. You've got to prove yourself to me first though."

I smirked, not wanting to break my cover. I grinded my hips into him and dragged the tips of my nails down over his shoulders, undoing the buttons on his shirt. I blew gently on his ear and another growl emitted from his lips.

"Where's the fun in that. I think I prefer watching you squirm." I moved one of his hands up to my breast. He took it vigorously squeezing it through the thin lace and cloth. I felt my stomach knot but I tried to keep my head clear.

"Tell me something." I whispered seductively in his ear.

"Why?"

"Honestly Scorpy." I placed a slow kiss on his lips biting down slightly. "I just want to get to know you" I let my hand gently scrape down the bare of his chest. "What can I do to convince you?" my hands drift down between our compressed bodies and gently start stroking his member.

I smirked when I felt it jerk beneath my touch "You're still just a man Scorpius. I know what you crave." I squeezed his throbbing member. "I know your weaknesses. What you like."

I rubbed my breasts into his hand that was still tightly clasped around me. This time he smirked at what ever thought just ran through his head. He leaned forward pulling me closer to him. He nipped at the pale skin of my neck; he sucked and bit at me. Sending my breathing ragged, again.

"What do you want to know?" He whispered huskily against my neck. His cool breath trailed up to my ear and wrapped around my throat.

"How many girls have you slept with?" I could feel his chest vibrate as he chuckled smirking against my neck. I ran my hands through his hair tugging on it gently.

"A few"

"What I don't get a number." He didn't answer he just kept working his hands up and down the curves of my body. "What about… Jessie McAlister, you ever sleep with her?"

He stiffened at this pulling away slightly. "It's okay Scorpy. I know she worked for you, she was the one who told me about you, before." Now it was my turn to kiss down his neck. Sucking, nipping trying to get him to relax again. A few minutes passed of me running my hands up and down and around his tense body before I felt his muscles start to relax under my touch.

"You were close to Jessie weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was" No, I wasn't. I'd never met her.

"Nah, I never slept with Jessie it was purely professional… most of the time." He rubbed his hands in soothing circles on my back which surprised me. "Has your father found out who killed her yet?"

"How am I supposed to know, I don't speak to my family anymore." I said sticking to my cover story. For some strange reason the knot in my stomach from my arousal tightened at the lie. I felt… guilty for lying to him. "I do know that your there number one suspect… from the papers."

"Do you believe it?" He asked his grey eyes devouring mine.

"No." That's when I realised I believed what I was saying. I didn't think he had killed Jessie. I shook the thought out of my head. He's a trickster and a con-man and who knows what else, manipulating people is what he does. "Jessie always spoke very highly of you to me."

"She did?"

"Yeah" I planted a kiss just below his ear. "Why is that so surprising?" I asked cocking my head slightly playing the dumb card.

"Eh, you know I sent her to a client a month back she came back incredibly pissed hadn't said a nice word to me since."

"Really, who was he?"

"Come on Lily. I've answered more than one question I think I should get my reward now." He said smirking pulling me close to him.

I smiled sweetly and rubbed myself up against him grinding into him when I heard the muffled voice coming through my coms unit; 'Lily, just get out of there, he's not going to say anything else tonight.'

I sighed inwardly disappointed. I let myself enjoy the arousing torture for a few seconds longer before pulling away sighing out loud this time.

"I have to go Scorpy." I lifted myself off of him; my stomach clenched more from the lack of his body between my legs.

"What happened to my reward?"

I turned my head back to him and twirled a piece of my long red hair between my fingers. "I'm sorry Scorpy." I started walking away when I felt a hand clasp around my wrist, pulling me backwards into a well chiselled chest. I heard people on the other side of the coms unit go nuts panicking.

"I want you now." He growled down my ear. I turned slowly wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'll be back tomorrow night, I promise." His face didn't soften back into the face that I'd been talking to a few minutes ago. It was a rock hard mask.

"I don't like being cheated out of what I want Lily." He told me menacingly, threatening me.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Then you can have me all to yourself." I ran my fingers along the top of his jeans hooking my finger on them. "What can I do to convince you I'll be back?" I watched his eyes wander down my body stopping at my breasts. They'd always been bigger than most girls and if I was perfectly honest it never shocked me when his eyes stopped there and told me what he wanted.

"I like a man who knows what he wants." I told him rubbing my chest against him. "But I like a man even more when they can control themselves and wait." I licked my lips seductively hoping he'd buy into the bait. I was questioning his strength. Any normal man would have waited to prove something to them but Scorpius Malfoy wasn't an ordinary man. He was so much more.

"I'm not a patient guy Lily. I will let you go as long as you come back tomorrow but I think you know what I want before you leave."

I sighed and rolled my eyes putting on a cheeky grin for him, I pretended to glance at the clock behind me.

"I've got five minutes. Will that be enough time to satisfy you?" A whirl of hushed yells came down my com unit my brothers standing out the most. Scorpius smiled grabbing my hand and leading me back to the couch waving his wand quickly so the velvet red curtains around us fell shut.

The buzzing of voices in my head started to get on my nerves so I swept back my hair turning my coms unit off as I did so. I knew that I was still safe here we were still in public and there was no apparating in and out of the bar. The other aurors were smart they wouldn't barge in, in case of risking the operation.

I sat down on the couch and watched as he lowered himself onto me. He wrapped an arm around my back and smashed his lips into mine, lowering me back onto the soft cushions of the couch. He kissed me hungrily. I swore to my brother I'd never kiss him on the lips, he'd said I'd be getting to close if I did. I broke that promise two days into the operation.

His hands trailed up my back, un-doing the knot that held the top together. The red fabric flowed off my body to the floor like a water fall. My red hair was splayed up around my head. Scorpius pulled back from the kiss, he took a breast in each hand expertly squeezing them and rolling them in his hands.

"Three minutes" I groaned more than spoke, surprised by how much his hands were having an effect on me. His lips crashed down onto mine in another kiss biting down hard on my lips causing me to groan in both pleasure and pain. He kissed and sucked down my neck to my chest he kissed each nipple tenderly.

"You're perfect." He whispered. I couldn't help the warm feeling that gathered in my stomach. He took one into his mouth sucking and flicking it with his tongue. I felt my nipples harden at his touch. I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my hands into his hair pulling hard. I bit down on my lip to prevent the groan in my throat from leaving my mouth. All my muscles tensed trying to stay in control of the situation. "One minute." I groaned.

My hands scratched at his covered back as he played with my breasts for his own personal enjoyment. Another quick nip and kiss on each, he pulled back sitting up pulling me with him so I sat in his lap, legs still wrapped around his waist.

"You're a strange one potter."

"And whys that?" I asked.

"If you were any other woman you would have lost it and be begging me to take you by now."

"All in the space of five minutes…? My, my, Mr Malfoy" I gave him a playful smile and he smirked down at me as I slowly untangled myself from him.

"Here wear this." He slid his shirt from his shoulders and held it out for me to take. I looked to the floor at my top and realised he hadn't untied the knot instead he'd ripped it clean in two. How could I have missed that?

I scoffed and grabbed the shirt from his hand doing up four buttons from the top downwards. I flicked my hair out from the shirt turning my coms unit back on.

"Goodnight Malfoy." I stifled a smirk as I heard sighs of relief flood into my ear. The curtains opened for me as I walked out but once again I was stopped by a hand on my wrist but this time it was gentle.

He tugged backwards spinning me around; he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me gently on the lips. Saying I was surprised was definitely an understatement, I was shocked beyond belief but I couldn't help but melt into it.

When he pulled away all I wanted to do was kiss him again but I couldn't, so I did what was best and smirked at him.

"Now Mr Malfoy we wouldn't want the other girls to think you're playing favourites would we?"

"Would you like me to give you a lift home?"

"No thanks I've got it covered." I trailed a nail down his bare chest and turned to leave. I did a slow 360 in the middle of the dance floor until I spotted Tristan McLaggen one of my fellow aurors and my fiancée. I flirtatiously called him over knowing Scorpius would be watching wrapped my arm around his and sauntered out with a chaste wave over my shoulder.

The cold air gripped me when I got outside. Tristan draped his heavy black leather jacket over my shoulders and wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we walked down the street so we could disparate.

"You know James was going nuts in there."

"Well that was stupid of him."

"Not really. Come on Lily what you were thinking. It was insane to think that you could leave our sight for even five minutes."

"Chill out would you I'm fine aren't I? And I stuck to the brief 'get in, get out without being hurt'"

"Yeah but you practically prostituted yourself to do it!"

"Wasn't that the whole point?!"

"No! I don't like the thought of another man touching you like that"

"Look I did as I was told and I got us some DNA to compare to the DNA we found on the body." I said tugging the collar of Scorpius' shirt from beneath the leather jacket. "I'm safe and you are the only man I want to touch me like that." A kissed him slowly on the lips, to which he didn't respond, sighing I pushed his arm off me and carried on walking.

"You are unbelievable." We walked down the rest of the street in an awkward silence until we were sure we were out of the safety barriers of the bar. I took Tristan's arm and he apparated us back to the ministry. We used the floo network to get inside and walked up to the aurors office I slipped into the toilets on the way up and changed into some decent clothes and gave Tristan his jacket back.

"You know James is going to go nuts about the fact you kissed him when he gets back." He told me taking a deep breath as he said it. It was always one thing I'd admired about Tristan he could control his emotions and was never blinded by them.

"Let him."

"Here." He shoved his hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out a simple tiffany setting, diamond engagement ring. I took it from him and smiled slightly slipping it onto my finger. It felt right but I felt bad for wearing it when it felt like I wasn't being faithful to him. Even if it was for my safety; at least that's what I kept telling myself.

When we reached the offices I filled in a report and sent the shirt off to MF - Magical Forensics. When James came back half an hour later I was sitting in dad's office with a cup of tea as he read over my report. I could see him getting more uncomfortable by the minute. If James hadn't interrupted when he did I think dad might have just feinted from the shock of what I did.

"I can't believe you did that Lily!" The door burst open as James and Tristan both walked in, both fuming. That was one thing about being engaged to my brothers best friend, he would be fine, he managed to stay pretty calm walking back even though I could tell he was furious but James always knew how to get him riled up.

"Well my old fashioned big brother, I did. Now if you'd excuse me, it is two in the morning and I think I'm going to head home, night dad." I leaned over his desk and kissed him on the cheek and walked out ignoring James' open mouth and Tristan's annoyed looks.


	2. I love you? dont I?

**Okay so I am going through previous chapters correcting spelling and grammar mistakes I have noticed in an attempt to improve them. Hope this is a bit better and will get the rest out asap to continue with the story. Please take a look at my blog designed specifically for my FF site. You will get regular updates on my progress and can interact with me easier by leaving a comment. :) My blog address is on the bottom of my profile.**

_Love is like a small tree trying to grow in a tall forest. Twisting and turning in a struggle until finally it finds some light and then it blossoms and grows._

I woke up late the next morning and helped myself to some coffee before jumping into the shower. I lived in a two bed apartment in Diagon alley. There was a small combined sitting room and kitchen. I'd turned the smallest bedroom into an office. My bedroom was decorated in a simple red and cream and a small white and blue tiled en-suite lead off of it.

I used my wand to dry myself and quickly dressed in black trousers and a blood red blouse. I tied my long red hair up into a bun a few strands of hair hanging down to frame my face and slipped my wand into a small strap on pouch at my waist.

I flooed into the ministry and made my way up to the auror offices, settling down at my desk which was close to my dad's office and my brothers desk. I suspect that it was no coincidence.

There was a pile of paper work on top of my desk that I'd been procrastinating to do for a while. Well, there was no time better than the present. An hour passed and I'd barely gotten through any work. People had piled in and everyone was moving fast preparing for… whatever but I couldn't stop my mind from drifting back, to last night.

It was all like a dream that I didn't want to end; I could still feel his hands on my skin, caressing every inch of me. His hips grinding into mine, the amazing feeling of him between my legs…

"Lily."

My eyes snapped open when I saw my best friend and assistant running towards me.

"Brianna." Brianna was probably one of the clumsiest people I know but also the sweetest and the biggest gossip you will ever meet!

She hurried over, a folder in her hand barely able to stay upright in her stilettos. She sat on the chair next to my desk sending it rolling off.

"Brianna!"

"Yep. Sorry, coming." She slid the chair back and sat down placing the folder on my desk and gave me _the look_. The look that all best friends give you when they know something is going on with you and you're not telling them so, I went back to signing the form in front of me.

"What?" I asked getting annoyed by her staring at me funny.

"You know very well what. How did last night go? Get anything out of him?"

"Last night went fine. He didn't kill Jessie though."

"Really how do you know? Did he say he didn't?"

"No but I just know. I got some of his DNA and sent it off, so we can see if it's a match, there's also a possibility of a new lead but I'll have to talk to him again."

"You don't seem very disappointed by that." I just shrugged at that statement looking back to the form and moving it into the out pile. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Yes mum." I replied sarcastically.

"By the way what happened to the top you were wearing? I have people who want it back."

"Tell them it is no longer available."

"And why is that?"

"It was ripped in half." I mumbled.

"Oh how sexy. Did he rip it off your body while he ravaged you in hunger and lust?! Then Tristan and he will duel for your love until one is dead. It's so romantic!"

"You are so dramatic. I have to go I'll be late for the next meeting. Could you check with MF to see if they have the results back for the shirt I sent them last night?"

"Sure Lil. Say hi to your brother for me."

"Which one?"

"Both." Brianna stood up picking up her folder and the forms in my out box and sauntered off. What was I going to do with her?

The meeting droned on. I didn't speak much and I could tell that James and Tristan were still mad at me.

"Okay I think we've covered everything. Is there any announcements?" My dad asked wrapping up the meeting.

I rose from my chair shuffling a few papers in front of me. "I'll be going back to see Malfoy –"

"NO!" James' chair went skittering backwards at the abrupt force of him jumping up.

"Yes, I just need a few more hours with him and I could probably get the name of the client he was talking about." I justified turning back to my dad.

"No!" James said again firmly.

"It's not your decision James." I told him not leaving my dad's eyes. He sighed and his shoulders slouched.

"She's going." I smiled satisfied and sat back in my chair.

"Dad"

"I don't like it either James but I have to think like a head auror and not her father. It's the best thing to do. Her methods may be unorthodox but there practical and get the best result which is why she is the best under cover auror we have."

"Please Mr Potter surely there are other ways about it."

"Tristan" I couldn't believe he was taking their side!

"What Lily! Do you want me to say I'm fine with you doing this because I'm not! What if he takes advantage of you?"

"I can take care of myself." I growled at him. How dare he say I'm not strong enough!

"Everyone just calm down, now sit down all three of you." James, Tristan and I followed dad's order slowly sinking back into our chairs. "Lily we'll send you off at eleven. Louis will escort you to the bar. We'll place Ron, Jason and Matt in there with you. Tristan, James you're both pulled from tonight's events I don't want either of you involved, just to be on the safe side you to Albus."

"Mr Potter"  
>"Dad"<p>

"Dad, come on I'm outside doing surveillance anyway!" Albus defended.

"That's enough on the matter. Lily I suggest you get some rest; you have a long night ahead of you and meet us back here ready at 8:30. Dismissed"

On the way out of the room Tristan grabbed me and pulled to one side of the aurors that were bustling out.

"I don't like this Lily."

"Oh grow up Tristan! I'm just doing my job!" I pulled myself free from his grasp, it wasn't as strong as Malfoys… his tan skin felt cold compared to Scorpius' pale skin…

I continued my way back to my desk shaking the thoughts out of my head.

Three hours later I'd just about finished the paper work on my desk. My loopy signature burnt into most of them. I checked my watch, it was six. I owled Brianna knowing that she would want to be there as I got ready.

This under-cover mission was harder than I originally thought it would be but over the last week or so that I've been doing it, it got a lot easier. To get ready Brianna, Kerrie a consultant and another girl from the floor would come and help me get dressed and do my make-up.

It took them at least an hour to choose an outfit for me they had to follow strict rules from my dad, James and Tristan. Lucky for me Albus was one of those brothers that would let me make my own mistakes and just pick me back up if I needed help.

Tonight they'd chosen a more upscale outfit. It was a tight little black dress. It ended mid-thigh with a small slit covered with black lace. It was high cut but accentuated my breasts perfectly. It had a small square cut out of it on the right shoulder that was also covered in see-through black lace.

I left my hair down so it cascaded in curls down my back and applied the bare minimum of make-up.

"He likes it when I look natural."

"And it's not at all weird that you know that."

"Jeez, enough sarcasm Brianna"

"Eh, you know you love me. Come on you're going to be late."

We walked through the offices the sound of my kitten heels vibrated of the floor. I had a red trench coat wrapped around me to keep me warm, it clashed with my hair just right so it looked nice but not in your face.

The conference room was already buzzing with people, I noticed Al in the far corner discussing something with Shane Wood who was running surveillance in Al's place tonight.

"Hey Al, what're you doing here?"

"Hi Lil" He gave me half a hug wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "I might not be as obsessed with your safety as James or Tristan but that doesn't mean I don't care, so I'm making sure Shane's got everything sorted for tonight."

"Thanks Al." He looked at me seeming to sense the double meaning in my words.

"Hey it's your life you should make your own mistakes."

I laughed and leaned against the desk when a pair of well-manicured hands covered Albus' eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hey Brie" Albus turned around pulling Brianna into a tight hug and kissing her quite passionately if I do say so myself.

"Euch. Blech"

"Lily, are you ok?" Al asked

"Other than the fact I might throw up in a minute. I'm fine."

"Shut up." Brianna laughed playfully pushing me. It's strange sometimes having my best friend be in the casual, no strings attached sex area for both of my brothers sometimes.

I walked away so my fairly innocent eyes didn't have to watch them flirt. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, hugging me tightly placing small kisses just below my ear.

"I just came to wish you luck, and apologise for earlier. I'm so sorry I didn't trust you of course you can do this."

I turned in Tristan's arm his brown eyes pleading with me to forgive him. I couldn't help but smile and kiss him; I was in love with him, right? You have to forgive the person you love.

"Plus, you look damn sexy." I gave a small laugh and kissed him again. "I love you Lily."

"I Love you too." It was true I do love him always will but sometimes there's a different type of love that's a bit more powerful.


	3. A night to remember

**Okay so I am going through previous chapters correcting spelling and grammar mistakes I have noticed in an attempt to improve them. Hope this is a bit better and will get the rest out asap to continue with the story. Please take a look at my blog designed specifically for my FF site. You will get regular updates on my progress and can interact with me easier by leaving a comment. :) My blog address is on the bottom of my profile.**

"_There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable." Unknown_

When I arrived at the bar I checked my surroundings making sure I knew were Jason, Matt and Uncle Ron were positioned. I walked over towards his usual booth. Two tall burling men stood.

"Hello gentlemen. I'm here for Mr Malfoy."

"Are you Lily Potter?" The one on the right asked me eying me warily.

I giggled and twirling my hair through my fingers. "I would think so. Wouldn't you?" I asked flipping my hair to make a point while biting down on my lower lip.

"Mr Malfoy has asked for you to meet him up stairs." He gestured to the red curtain to the left of him.

"Thank you boys"

I slipped behind the curtain and saw the staircase leading up. The music was booming from the bar so I took the risk of being overheard to update the guys.

'I'm ok. I'm heading upstairs though I don't know what kind of wards are up so if you lose me don't worry'

'Lily I don't like this' Uncle Ron's voice echoed in my ear.

'If I'm not back at the ministry by three, owl me if you don't get an answer from me within half an hour then you can panic ok.'

'Your dad is going to kill me.'

'Not if you tell him you were just doing your job. I'll be fine.'

I continued my way up the wooden stairs; they creaked with each step I took. The walls were black, bright graffiti covered them. Some still, some moving so slightly so if a muggle walked up they would just think it's a trick of the light.

At the top there was plain wooden door. I pushed it open and listened to the hinges creak. I stepped inside and a buzzing rang in my ear before the faint sound of the guys downstairs disappeared and my coms unit turned off. I pressed it trying to get it to turn back on but nothing happened.

Taking a deep breath I stepped further into the room it was… fancy. A small table stood on side of the room, a plush couch like the ones down stairs next to it. Intricate artwork lined the walls. Some I recognised; Sacco Gifford, Avril Queens, there were a few muggle pieces like Vincent Van Gogh.

On the opposite side of the room a four poster bed sat snuggly on a slightly raised platform. White gauze curtains hung from the posts. I stepped into the room and unbuckled the trench coat draping it over the back of the couch, letting my hand trail over the soft fabric.

Lips made contact with neck pushing my hair over one shoulder from behind. I rolled my head backwards until it rested on a lean shoulder. I could feel my senses going already as he sucked and nipped at the flesh on my neck. I had to stay in control.

I turned around taking a step to the side so he couldn't trap me against the couch.

"Well, hello to you too."

He wrapped his arms around my waist kissing me hungrily, pushing me gently towards the bed. I broke the kiss slipping out from his arms and sauntered over to the couch, crossing my legs. It didn't take him long to join me, putting one hand on my knee and pulling on it so my body rolled towards him.

"What you're not talking to me tonight?"

"Why would I talk to you when I could just have you?" He whispered his voice full of lust.

"Well Mr Malfoy, any man who thinks I'm that easy is gravely mistaken." I told him lightly brushing my lips against his before pulling all the way back.

"You like playing hard to get don't you?"

"It's what always keeps them coming back for more."

He slumped back pursing his lips. Hurriedly he got up and went over to a cabinet in the far corner. I watched carefully out of curiosity and my auror nature kicking in. He pulled from it two glasses his wand and a bottle of champagne.

The mahogany cabinet shut with a click as he placed the glasses on the table, pouring the golden liquid into each. He handed me one glass and settled down on the couch next to me with the other in his hand.

I quick wave of his wand and a fountain emerged out of the table. He threw his arm around my shoulder as the chocolate started flowing from it.

"Chocolate fountain, that's very original." He smiled, the type of deep grin you would expect to see on a thug with a plan, the type that would send shivers down someone's spine. "That was sarcasm by the way."

"Here" He leaned over the arm rest of the couch pulling a strawberry from a bowl I hadn't seen resting on a side table, he dipped it into the running fountain. Chocolate trickled down his fingers. He held up the strawberry and placed it by my lips.

I placed my glass on the table and warily took a bite. It was sweet and juicy the hot chocolate trickled down my throat. He finished it of placing the leaves on the table.

Impulse and desire consumed me in that moment and without thinking I took his hand in mine splaying out his fingers. I slowly ran my tongue up the two that were covered in chocolate. I then sucked on each one gently until they were clean.

I looked up at him and saw the lust surging through his eyes. I hated the feeling of using him but I'd gotten to know him well enough over the past week or so that this was probably one of the best times to get information out of him.

He pulled my knee so my leg swung over him. My dress ridded up and he kissed me furiously. I pulled myself up so I was straddling him properly breaking away from the kiss and planting small ones up his neck. His hands found the bottom of my dress and worked their way up underneath it but a small part of my mind told me stay focused.

"Tell me about Jessie." I asked my breath coming out heavy. "What was –" I kissed him on his neck. "– She –" kiss "– like? –" Kiss "– I never knew –" kiss "– this side of her."

"She was a lot like you." His husky voice floated making my stomach knot. "She was bright, knew how to control men. That's why she was so good at this job."

His hands travelled further up my curves they came to rest for a moment on the back of my bra before he pushed my arms up, whipping my dress off over my head. I gasped in shock; this stirred him on running his hands up and down my body. He teasingly hooked a finger over the edge of my panties, running it round the rim.

"What was the client's name? The one you sent her to a month back?" I breathed against his neck. I felt his body vibrate as it shivered from my touch.

"Hmm, oh, Rolf, Rolf Scamander I think. Bit of a loon if you ask me." I sucked in a breath. Could it have really been Uncle Rolf? He and Aunt Luna are so happy together, it couldn't have been him. "Is everything ok?"

"Of course, couldn't be better." I told him smiling down. It didn't take him long to make me forget my worries.

His hands trailed around my hips squeezing my arse. His kissed my neck viciously sucking and biting so hard I was sure there would be a hickey there tomorrow. My fingers scratched at his shirt hating the fabric for being in the way of his chest. I fumbled with the buttons in the end getting frustrated and just ripping the garment off all together.

He growled against my neck obviously aroused by my action. His hands released me long enough for me to push his shirt off him and discard it with my dress somewhere on the floor. I grinded my scantily clad hips into his bulging pants.

He pushed me back on the couch so he was on top of me. He started kissing his way down my chest, pulling at the lacy bra with his teeth. My hands scratched at his back and that's when I felt it, the stone on my third finger scraping against my arm.

What was I doing? I was supposed to be getting information out of him. I wasn't supposed to be five minutes away from having sex with him! I was engaged! I needed a way out. I couldn't just get up and leave that would be too suspicious.

He kissed me again and I could still taste the chocolate on his lips. Chocolate! Delicately I manoeuvred myself underneath him. Hooking my left leg around his waist, which didn't help the arousal I was already feeling.

I felt my stomach knot more as he kissed his way down my neck again… scraping his teeth on my flesh. I waited till he hit me in just the right spot I groaned loudly flailing my right leg out. It hit the chocolate fountain sending it flailing across the room and the warm melted chocolate poured out over the two of us in spatters.

He jumped back in shock falling off the end of the couch. I couldn't help but laugh as he picked himself up. When my laughter fell silent I sighed.

"That was your fault you know."

"Was it?" I asked fluttering my lashes innocently. I stood and picked up my dress, he seemed to notice my action immediately.

"What are you doing?"

"I think it's time I go Scorpius." I told him earnestly

"No! I mean I haven't gotten my pay back yet."

"What payback?"

"Yeah" His voice trailed off and his eyes squinted slightly. Suddenly Chocolate was splattered across my chest and bare stomach.

"You didn't!" He gave a crooked mischievous smile before running off. I growled dropping my dress and dipping my hand in a puddle of chocolate on the floor. I chased after him until he came to a stop near the bed running out of room to move. He put his hands up in defence as I splattered the chocolate across his chest.

"You didn't."

"But I did."

"Now you're going to get it."

"Oh really"

"Oh yeah"

Hi picked me up throwing me onto the bed tickling my sides, he climbed on top of me so I couldn't move. I squirmed beneath him my sides aching from laughter.

"Okay! Okay! You win! You win!" We lay there like that for a few moments catching our breath he smile never fading form my face.

"You know you're all sticky." He told me.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Well then the only way I can make amends is by cleaning you up."

The smile on my face slipped off at this but before I could say anything or pull away he'd started to trail kisses across my chest licking the chocolate off delicately. He placed kisses on my covered breasts licking around the chocolate plunging his tongue down into my cleavage, where the chocolate had trickled, his tongue swiping around and just missing my pert nipples.

He moved down to my abdomen, licking, sending shivers up my spine. My muscles clenched together, I sucked in a breath and my back arched from pleasure. Using this to his advantage he grabbed the small of my back so his arm could go between me and the bed. His hand expertly moved to the catch of my bra hastily un-doing it like he knew if he wasn't fast I'd come to my senses.

His tongue darted down the valley between my breasts licking at the chocolate.

"Let me have you tonight. All of you please." His ragged breathing made me more erotic but some small part in my mind was screaming at me to think, a very small part in my mind.

"I'm not fucking you while were sticky and covered in chocolate." I whispered panting heavily. His body rolled off mine and a whimper escaped my lips. I heard him mutter something a spell perhaps because the next thing I knew I was completely clean and so was he.

"Better?"

"Much."

His lips attacked mine as he rolled back on top of me pinning my hands above my head. Our tongues battled for dominance and I felt myself get torturously hot. I slid my hands out of his grasp and down his bare chest undoing his belt and sliding his trousers and boxers down to his ankles with my feet.

He kicked them off and ran his fingers across the rim of my black lace panties before sliding them down. His hand scuttled down me caressing my body and stopping between my legs. Hid hand rubbed and danced over me flicking and pulling as he went sending my head into a spiral of lust as my muscles contracted all over my body and I arched into him scratching at his back. His hand disappeared as he delved into me, hard.

Sweat beaded on my forehead, I felt like my whole body was about to explode with heat. My pulse quickened with each thrust that had Scorpius going deeper and deeper. My hips rocked back and forth frantically as my sight blurred, a groan of pure ecstasy emerged from my lips and echoed around the room.

"H-harder-ahhh oh."

My breathing went ragged as he thrust into me again not bothering to be gentle, just pure power. I pushed on him rolling us over and started thrusting as hard as I could, riding him hard and fast. He rubbed my pert nipples with his thumb making me cry out and thrust harder rotating my hips causing him to groan this time.

He pulled me down to him so my chest was parallel with his, my nipples brushing erotically against his chest as my hips still moved up and down, pounding him into me further. He grabbed my head and kissed me passionately our tongues dancing in rhythm to each thrust before I pulled away letting out another groan.

He flung me back over diving deeper and deeper as my muscles tightened all over my body, my hands formed fists in the sheets and my toes curled as I matched each thrust trying to hold on for as long as possible.

I officially went insane at that moment. My adrenaline and lust was pumping hard and fast through my body. It was the best I'd ever felt with a man. I wanted nothing more than this forever at that moment. My desires and needs, my urges and pleasure, him, they were all him. That one word I had let slip from my mouth gave me the best night ever and the possible down fall of everything else.


	4. Trust?

**Okay so I am going through previous chapters correcting spelling and grammar mistakes I have noticed in an attempt to improve them. Hope this is a bit better and will get the rest out asap to continue with the story. Please take a look at my blog designed specifically for my FF site. You will get regular updates on my progress and can interact with me easier by leaving a comment. :) My blog address is on the bottom of my profile.**

"_Knowing you is torture and I can't help think that if I'd never known you, I'd have never known what I was missing and I'd be perfectly happy how I am, how I was, before you." Unknown_

I snuggled up against the body next to me. It was warm and soft, my head was tucked in the crook of his shoulder. I felt a pressure on my lower leg realising my leg was wrapped around his and tucked underneath. I rubbed my thigh against his in comfort my left arm draped across his bare chest. His hand was absentmindedly stroking my hair.

"Good morning"

"Hi…"

"That was the best night I've ever had." He whispered almost, shy?

"I bet you say that to all the girls you sleep with."

"Well, I guess you could say that but… you meant the most" He chuckled at the end. I realise now that it was probably because he felt weird, putting himself out like that. It took a few seconds before his words really sunk in.

"Are you serious?"

"No but I'm related to him."

"Welcome to the twenty first century Scorpius were jokes like that are banned."

"Oh really"

"Mm hmm" I snuggled into his chest he had that cosy comfortable feel and I couldn't help myself. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Well yeah. I don't know why but you mean more to me than any other girl has. It's kind of weird for me. I've never felt this way before and I've only known you a week or so."

My stomach knotted in guilt I couldn't believe I was doing this to him and Tristan they both deserved better than this.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up and stretching out my aching limbs.

"3:15"

"Shit really? Have any owls come for me?"

"Yeah actually; one, but the owl refused to leave."

I looked around the room and noticed a sleek black owl perched on one of the posts. I called him over. He landed nicely on my raised knee and nibbled at my fingers.

"Do you have a pen?"

"Yeah, here you go."

He handed me a large red and silver quill. I untied the letter from the owl's leg ripping it open, three words were written on it; 'are you ok?' I scribbled a quick message saying that I was fine and that I'd be back soon before sending it off.

I dipped my head into my hands at the thought of getting blue murder when I got back to the office because I was late. I crawled over Scorpius without saying a word and picked up my bra fastening it on.

"What are you doing?"

"I've got to go. I'm already late."

"Lily it's three in the morning. Where have you got to go at three in the bloody morning?" He asked his voice becoming more agitated as he spoke.

"Is it any of your business?"

"No, I guess it isn't but I would like it to be."

I froze in the middle of sliding my dress over my head. He couldn't actually be serious, as far as he was concerned that was purely 'professional' although I wasn't sure if I felt the same way.

"What happened, is purely business Malfoy." I stated as unattached sounding as possible, continuing to get dressed.

I heard the duvet rustle as I slid my panties on, his hands clutched vigorously at my hips. "So you're telling me that you didn't feel anything last night. What about these un-describable feelings _I _have been having." His fingers trailed around my stomach grasping the fabric.

"Lust" I heard the fabric click along the seam of the dress.

"Passion" With a sudden growl the seam of the dress ripped, I took in a sharp gasp. The mix of his hot sweet smelling breath on my neck and his hard hands ripping my dress made my stomach knot and once again I felt myself becoming aroused by him.

"Malfoy…" He ripped the dress clean from my body and I let out a gasp. "Scorpius we can't do this." I turned around so I was facing his naked form pressing my hands against his chest.

"Why? I don't like being told no Lily. I-I am falling for you Lily give me one good reason and you can have the job and I'll leave you alone."

For a mere second my eyes darted to the ring that was still on my finger, before I quickly looked back at him praying to merlin that he hadn't seen it but unfortunately he'd caught my small moment.

He grabbed my hand from his shoulder and stared at it like it held something completely foreign.

"You're engaged." Were the only two words he managed to choke out, I didn't say anything, I didn't want to. I watched him as his face conflicted before it turned to a mask of un-readable emotion. Like it had burnt him, he dropped my hand, walked away picking up his boxers and slid them on.

"Scorpius, I-I'm…" He turned back to face me his eyes flashing within seconds he'd crossed the room, grabbed my hand and roughly trapped me between himself and the couch.

"You're what Lily?! Are you sorry?! Sorry that you let me make a fool out of myself, or sorry that you're engaged?! Engaged!" He shoved my hand with the ring in my face slamming it against my cheek, forcing me to turn my head away.

A searing pain ran the length of my left cheek as he dragged it up my face the diamond cutting me, blood pooled into the corner of my mouth. I could taste it, the metallic liquid.

"S-Scorpius stop it your hurting me."

He released my hand and replaced it with a fist full of hair forcing me to look up at his face.

"Oh I'm hurting you, am I, hey? What about the pain you're putting me through Lily?! I'm in love with you!" He pushed me hard onto the floor my head hitting the corner of a table. Tears of pain were threatening to erupt by this point, I should have defended myself I was perfectly capable of doing it but if I did then he would know I was more than just a girl who wanted a job. That was my excuse any way.

He kneeled down in front of me so his face was only a centimetre away, I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"When were you going to tell me?" When I gave no answer his hand swung round striking me hard on the face causing my head to snap to the side and my jaw to make an un-natural clicking sound.

He raised his hand again; I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the blow to come. When it didn't I slowly opened my eyes to see Scorpius had retreated to the couch sitting down on it his head buried in his hands.

Slowly I rose from the floor. My legs felt weak and shaky, my head pounded from the amount of blood that was seeping from my body. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head were I hit it; gently I pressed my hand to the back of my head.

Blood oozed down my hand, staining it red. I felt feint at the sight of the blood but pushed my way onwards, going as fast as my legs could take me. I picked up my red trench coat and hurried to the door, stumbling as I went.

The pounding grew louder in my head and my knees buckled, strong hands caught my upper arms steadying me. I jumped away gasping in shock and turning around to face Scorpius.

"You should use the floo, you might splinch yourself if you try to apparate."

"What so you can follow me, No thanks I think I'll take the risk."

"I can't have you going downstairs like that, let me heal you lily."

"You stay away from me!"

"I promise I won't follow you lily, it'll be safer for you."

"Like you care"

He approached me cautiously, I flinched slightly any trust that I shouldn't have but did was gone.

He slid my coat from my hand and gently picked up each of my arms gently sliding them in the coat. He pulled it around me and tied the sash making sure his fingers didn't brush up against my bare skin. I sucked in a gasp as his hand travelled up my face and brushed a strand of blood clotted hair out of my face.

"Let me heal you Lily."

"You can stay away from me."

Unsteadily, I swayed over to the fire place stepping inside and taking a handful of floo powder. Four words echoed in my ears just before the flames engulfed me and a sharp pulling appeared behind my navel.

'I'm so sorry Lily'


	5. Safety Stop

"Some say love conquers all; some say that love is a weakness only there to kick you when you're down. Some are sceptics and don't believe in it till they feel it and even then they run away."

I wanted to be sure I was safe, so first I flooed into the leaky cauldron. It was nearly September so I knew that uncle Neville would be home and that I could use his office floo into the ministry as he had a direct link.

I stumbled out of the fire place, knocking over a chair and walking into a table. I cried out in pain muffling it as much as I could. A light switched on at the top of the stairs behind the bar.

"Who's there?" Aunt Hannah came scurrying down the stairs carrying her wand. Her feet were covered in fuzzy pink slippers, curlers were in her hair and she was wearing what looked like one of uncle Neville's dressing gowns.

Uncle Neville came down not far behind her, his hair was mussed up and he was still rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

Aunt Hannah turned on the bar light on, illuminating the room she gasped at the sight of me. I couldn't even begin to imagine the state I was in crusted blood down my face, my hair tangled and matted and more blood flowing from a cut in the back of my head.

"Lily! What happened?" She placed her wand down on the side and rushed over to me.

"I'm okay Aunt Hannah." I said taking a step forward and stumbling slightly.

"Your obviously not, young lady."

I looked at her for one second before bursting into hysterics. Quickly she wrapped her arms around me in comfort causing me to flinch in pain Uncle Neville raised a hand to help comfort me be left it hovering in mid-air not sure what to do before letting it drop back to his side.

The shock was wearing off and I could feel myself shaking and for the first time in ages I was truly terrified. I'd trusted him. I stupidly, trusted him. I knew he had anger management issues but I never thought or considered them.

I'd let my guard down. I never let my guard down.

I cried for about five minutes before I finally managed to pull myself together and wipe my face dry of tears.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise dear." Aunt Hannah chastised

I looked over her shoulder to Uncle Neville who was standing a couple feet behind letting Aunt Hannah fuss over me.

"Does the floo network in your office still have a direct link to the ministry?"

"Yes, what is this about lily?"

"I'm sorry I don't have time I'll have dad explain everything but I have to get to the ministry."

"I'll come with you, you look like your about to feint."

"No you have to stay here and look after Aunt Hannah and Alice. If any one comes through tell them I went into the muggle world but I don't think anyone will."

Uncle Neville helped me shakily climb the stairs, Aunt Hannah closely keeping an eye on me. I stepped into the fire place for the second time that night and green flame engulfed me.

I felt a tug at my navel that made me want to hurl. I landed roughly at the ministry my head swelling from the floo network. My legs shook more violently beneath me. I stumbled forward towards the empty front desk.

The ministry looked completely deserted. A sharp thud echoed around the vast hall. I snapped my head towards the sound my head going fuzzy at the sudden movement. I gripped the counter to steady myself.

A golden-brown head of hair was stooped on the floor shuffling with papers and files, muttering curses under his breath.

"Shane?"

He looked up at me shocked for a moment, quickly he snapped out of it dropping his papers and rushing over to me he wrapped an arm around my waste to support me.

"Lily what happened? Where did you go? You shouldn't have gone outside surveillance."

I leaned into him not wanting to support myself anymore. He took a deep breath and with a swift movement picked me up. I grunted slightly in pain. He carried me to the lift. I felt him juggle my weight so he could press the button and lean against the wall to keep his balance.

He pushed his way out of the lift when we got to the aurors floor. I felt my mind go blank and struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Mr Potter! Tristan!"

Voices swirled around my head, fading in and out. I heard several pairs of footsteps approaching different people's voices. Another pair of arms took hold of me and hugging me to their chest.

"Come on Lily. You'll be ok. You'll be ok."


	6. The Aftermath

**I know I promised two chapters up by now last week but I hope that you forgive me as I am having a problem writing because I am currently being monitered (not literally but it might as well be) by my family and a few friends. I have recently been told that I am suffering from reactive depression so I am rarely left alone (because no body trusts me anymore) and I don't like writing in front of other people a small querk of mine. I am trying my hardest though because writing is something that calms me down.**

**Sorry for babbling my problems to you considering I've never met you this will not stop me from writing, I refuse to let it and hopefully you will see another chapter up here next wednesday.**

"_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare." Beyoncé Knowles_

The throbbing in my head had lessened and I felt a warm hand clutching my own.

"She's going to be fine Harry, she lost a lot of blood which caused her body to shut down and feint but she'll wake up any minute now."

"Thanks Dean I really appreciate you coming out this late."

"Anytime Harry. We should really catch up. Get Seamus over here too."

"That sounds good."

Closer to me I could hear my brothers questioning Shane about how he'd found me and whether I had said anything before I blacked out.

Slowly I opened my eyes to the sight of my dad's office ceiling.

"Dad she's waking up."

"Thank Godric it's about time!"

Groggily I sat up, arms supported me from behind and a glass was being pushed into my hand. I took a long gulp before giving the glass back.

"How you feeling, baby?"

I rolled my head back onto the shoulder of the person supporting me, the musky scent of cinnamon and mint surrounded me; Tristan. I nodded slightly not entirely sure what the nod meant, relaxing into him.

My dad picked up my hand a look of relief on his face.

"Dad"

"It's okay Lil. I'm here, we're all here."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I made him mad. I…"

"It's okay Lil. It's ok. We'll talk about this in the morning. First Tristan and your brother will take you home and you get some rest, Doctors' orders. I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried." He finished slipping into father mode.

"I don't think that's wise Mr Potter better to do it now while the incident is fresh in her mind." I looked up to the source of the voice and noticed that in the far corner was a man wearing navy blue pinstripe robes. He had blonde hair that was greying at the sides and a receding hair line. A deep wrinkle was prominently indented into the tan skin of his forehead between his hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry but this is my department and it can wait, she needs time to recover." My father replied, a tone in his voice that obviously meant that was the end of the conversation but the ageing man didn't seem to pay any interest.

"Are you sure that this has nothing to do with the fact she is your daughter?"

Everyone who had managed to cram themselves into my father's office was silent listening to the conversation waiting for my father's reply.

"Positive." The answer came out in a low whisper and I knew he was trying to control himself from raising his voice in front of so many people. "This is standard protocol any who are injured from a mission must be given time to recover before questioning and unless you didn't see the state in which Miss Potter arrived back in then I should think you have no problem with this Mr Garcia?"

"I feel the need to remind you Mr Potter that Scorpius Malfoy is one of the most powerful criminals we have making him also one of the most dangerous especially if he is the attacker of this young girl."

"She wasn't attacked." Before I could even register anything the words had slipped out of my mouth and everyone turned to look at me as if they had forgotten I could talk.

"She wasn't attacked, she was murdered there is a big difference Sir! Her name was Jessie McAlister, she was the assistant manager at Madame Malkin's, graduated from Hogwarts with five E's and three A's in her newts, her father was a muggle and was killed in a car crash two years ago her mother lives in London and she has two brothers… one is dew to get married. She worked as a call girl at night to earn money to keep her-self in a good financial position."

I paused looking up at him finally meeting his hazel nut eyes and I felt like I had never seen eyes so disconnected from the world. "She was twenty-one, she had a two year old son and she was murdered _not_ attacked."

He said nothing but just stared at me like a foreign Item. "These are the things you ought to know _sir_ before you come in questioning people's positions and protocols on cases. Scorpius Malfoy didn't murder Jessie Lane or to what I understand have any part or knowledge in Miss McAlister's murder."

The room was silent for a number of minutes before finally dad interrupted the silence.

"Did you find out the name of the possible lead you were talking about in the last meeting?" Dad asked. I nodded and more silent minutes came before I felt my father's hands wrap around mine pressing a piece of parchment and a quill it's tip shining with fresh ink into my hands.

I twisted my shoulder slightly and Tristan seeming to get the message buried his face in my hair so he couldn't see, inhaling my scent deeply and I couldn't help but notice that it had little effect on me.

Shakily I wrote down Uncle Rolf's name before folding the paper neatly into four quarters and handing it back to dad.

He placed the quill back in his desk draw and put the paper into his shirt pocket. I was grateful at that moment glad he didn't read in in front of me and everyone else I didn't want to think about the hurt and shocked expression he would have when he read the name.

"I feel a little queasy I think I should head home."

"Yes." Dad exclaimed his head seeming to jerk up slightly. "It's been a long night people I want everyone well rested and back in by noon tomorrow."

Tristan helped me off the desk and placed a kiss on my temple. Healer Thomas approached a smile plastered onto his tired face.

"I want you to drink this when you wake up. I'm afraid your face didn't heal completely even with magic so there is a chance of bruising or possible scaring but hopefully this should help and rub this into your bruises it should help them heal faster." He placed two vials into my hand, one with a sloshy brown substance inside the other something that looked similar to liquid gold.

"Thank you for everything Healer Thomas."

"No problem Lily, anything for you." I smiled at the man who had been taking care of my health since I was little.

**Please review**


	7. Safe

"_I never thought it could be so hard to lose something I never really had." Unknown_

Dad had held me for what felt like hours but was really only minutes, rocking me slightly whispering comforts into my ear. I knew he felt responsible for what happened to me and I wanted to console him tell him it wasn't his fault, that it was mine but I didn't have the energy at that moment.

Still a little unsteady on my legs James and Tristan helped me into the fire place while Albus kissed me on the forehead and helped Brianna home who had apparently had been quite shaken up when Shane had walked in with me practically un conscious in his arms.

The three of us flooed back to my apartment, James helped me onto the couch and Tristan started to make me some herbal tea.

"Well you're in good hands Lil. If you don't mind I'm gonna check on Brianna."

"James?"

"Yeah sis?"

"Don't. Let Albus look after her. We both know the only reason you like her is because he does."

He rubbed his neck self-consciously and sighed. "Yeah, your right. We both know I've always done that, bit jealous I guess. He is –  
>"the smart one after all." We finished in unison smiling.<p>

"Night Lil"

"Night James" He opened the front door and just before it closed again I saw him apparate on the other side.

I relaxed into the cushions and sighed as Tristan dropped down next to me pressing a warm mug into my hands. "I feel like my head is going to split open." I told him as he pulled me into his side.

"Healer Thomas said you would have a headache but he managed to heal all your physical wounds so at least we know you're not going to feint because of blood loss."

We sat there for a while cuddled up on my couch in the dark for a while before Tristan pulled out his wand and asked me if I was cold. I nodded into his chest still cradling my untouched cup of tea. He lit the fire with his wand and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch, wrapping it around the two of us.

I took a sip of the tea and immediately spat it back into the mug.

"What's wrong?"

"You forgot to strain the tea leaves."

"You're supposed to take them out?" I nodded and smiled and placed the mug on the table before curling back into him. "I think we should get you cleaned up before you fall asleep."

I shook my head burying it into his shirt. "Don't. Want. Shower."

"Come on." He picked me up bridle style and carried me into the bedroom laying me down on the bed were I grabbed a pillow and snuggled up to it. A moment later I heard the shower turn on and Tristan was back pulling me away from the pillow into a sitting position.

He untied the sash of my trench coat sliding it back off my shoulders. I heard his breathing get heavier as he took in the sight of my half naked form and the bruises down my side because for some reason magic is defeated by bruises.

He went to unclasp my bra but I stopped him, He looked at me questioningly.

"I've seen it all before Lils."

"If I have to take a shower unwillingly, then… So. Do. You" I told him punctuating each word with a feeble poke in the chest.

"I think those potions Healer Thomas gave you are making you a bit drowsy and funny in the head." He smiled but started to strip off his clothes any way.

When he was down to his boxers he gestured to him-self and I smiled and nodded. He stripped me of my underwear then and lifted me up carrying me to the shower. I was actually starting to feel better and didn't need carrying but I didn't object as my tired limbs welcomed it.

Tristan placed me under the warm water that cascaded down my back and through my hair. I sighed as I felt it relax all my muscles.

I heard the door to the shower slide shut and Tristan's arms circled my waist. I leaned back into his well-chiselled and completely naked body, the water cascading down the both of us dripping onto my face and running all the way down to my chest, sliding over before dripping onto my legs.

Tristan placed kisses down my neck moving my wet hair away from my shoulders. His hands caressed my sides delicately as warm steam engulfed us both.

"I thought I was going to lose you for a second. I don't know what I would have done… I love you so much Lily." I hummed in response letting my head loll back onto his chest my eyes closed.

He pulled away from me and my body protested on standing up without support. Tristan placed me under the running water for a second before turning me around so the water cascaded down my front. His hands went to my hair lathering it in shampoo, massaging my scalp but gentle on the side of my head that had had a bleeding gash a couple hours before.

When he had finished he turned me back under the water and washed it out. I could see the water turning red as it dripped to the floor before sliding into the drain.

Then he repeated the process with conditioner. I reached around him once he had finished with my hair and picked up a bottle of Slug and Jiggers magical body wash for magical men and poured some onto my hands.

I lathered it up between my palms and rubbed it up and down Tristan's chest letting my hands slide over his toned muscles. I felt him shiver slightly beneath my touch as my hands slid up to his neck and around his shoulders.

I looked up and met his eyes. His deep blue eyes the reminded me of an early evening sky when it was a dark blue just after the sun had set, before it melted into black. Slowly he lowered his head until his lips met mine.

He caught me in an urgent kiss I melted in too. This was right, Tristan is mine and he is safe. His hands grabbed at my hips and pulled me into him. His kiss got more urgent and I responded willingly.

We broke apart our foreheads touching slightly, both of us were breathing erratically. The hot steaming water still pelted down over us.

"You are beautiful." I stared at him for a second wondering how I could have ever questioned what the two of us have.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down to kiss me again. His tongue bagged for entrance and I granted it. As our tongues danced I slid my hands down letting them trace the contours of his stomach and the outline of his pelvis.

"You should get some rest."

"In a minute…"

I kissed the top of his shoulder, the highest point of him I could reach. I trailed more kisses down and across his chest while my hands continued to trace his body. I felt his chest shake with laughter.

"What?" I asked

"When did you become so good at seducing people?" I smiled at him and shrugged, kissing him on the lips again.

I pushed him further under the running water, rinsing the soap off of his body. He brushed a damp curl off my face and kissed me lovingly on the nose.

"Feeling better?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

He turned and shut off the water and I sighed not wanting to end our events but glad at the same time. He stepped out of the shower the steam rushing out with him and the cold air making me shiver.

Tristan wrapped himself in a towel before wrapping me up in one. We went back into the bedroom were Tristan used a quick drying charm on the both of us. I tied my hair up into a pony tail and he pulled out one of my nighties and a pair of tartan pyjama bottoms that he kept here.

"Mind if I stay the night?"

"Do you even have to ask?" He smiled and slid on his pyjamas placing my nightie down on the bed. "Sit down." I did as he asked, sitting down on my bed leaning back on my hands.

He disappeared into the lounge for a second before appearing with one of the vials that Healer Thomas had given me. He kneeled in front of me and rubbed the potion into each bruise on my body He smeared some over my left cheek were the ring had cut me.

"How'd he do that to you?" I held up my left hand with the ring. He stared at it for a second before asking "Is that why he got mad?"

"Yes." I said looking down at it. "Remind me to clean it in the morning? Tristan?" I looked up to see him still kneeling in front of me his eyes squeezed shut. "Hey. Hey." I picked up his face in my hands. "Look at me. It's not your fault. I'm the one who left it on. I'm the one who forgot to take it off. Okay? Okay?"

He nodded feebly and I leaned down and kissed him. He kissed me back getting fiercer as each moment passed. He rose pushing me back onto the bed until he was leaning over me still locked in a passionate kiss.

He picked me up slightly his lips not leaving mine and together I moved further back across the width of the bed until he was able to climb on top of me. Our tongues fought for dominance His hands staying at my waist moving in small circles.

I placed a hand over one of his and guided it upwards to my breast. He took it in his hand rolling it and squeezing it. I trace the edge of his bottoms letting my fingers slide beneath the fabric. He groaned and pulled away so he was straddling me delicately careful not to but any of his weight on me.

He reached over for my nightie as I sat up slightly. As he pulled it towards me I grabbed his wrist and shook my head at him, leaning up even more to place a kiss on his chest.

"You need rest Lily." He climbed off of me and sat to the side holding my nightie out towards me.

"I need you Tristan." _I need you to make me love you again _I added mentally because even now in my delicate state with the one man who has loved me unconditionally for years I was still thinking about Scorpius Malfoy.

"Rest, Lily."

I stared at him for a moment before sitting up and raising my arms so he could slide the nightie onto my body.

**I'm haveing trouble thinking of chapter titles so I would really appreciate any suggestions. Hope you like it. Review please**


	8. The Future

"The roads of life are strewn with the wreckage of run-down, half-finished loves." Ralph W. Sockman

In the morning I woke up to the smell of sizzling bacon and mushrooms. I got out of bed and quickly brushed my teeth before heading into the lounge. Tristan was standing in the small connected kitchen standing in his pajama bottoms over a sizzling frying pan.

I wrapped my arms around his waist; he looked down at me and swung an arm over my shoulders pulling me forward.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning, mmm that smells good."

"Well, I may not be able to make your weird tea but I can cook. How are you feeling?"

"Better, fine."

"Have you taken your potion?"

"No."

"It's on the table over there. You better take it."

"Yes dad." I joked

He smiled and I went to sit on the couch, picking up the vial with the sloshy brown stuff in it. Of course I have to drink the one that looks like shit. Two minutes later Tristan placed a mushroom sarnie on the table in front of me. I took it eagerly suddenly very hungry.

"You sure you don't want some bacon?" He asked wafting his bacon sandwich in my face.

"Positive." I said scrunching up my nose.

We sat in silence eating our breakfast it wasn't a comfortable silence but it wasn't exactly quiet either. It was the type of silence where you knew that the other person had something on their mind. Where they wanted to ask or tell you something.

We finished our food and I took the two plates to the sink and started washing up not bothering to go and get my wand to use magic. I dried the plates and put them away, leaned over the couch and gave Tristan a peck on the cheek to which in response he rubbed my arm that was draped over his shoulder. I frowned slightly but went to get changed.

I came out with my hair down in soft waves; I wore a black dress that had long sleeves that came out at the end to hide the bruises that had appeared on my right arm overnight paired with a wide red belt on my waist and a pair of flat strappy sandals.

Tristan was still sitting on the couch in his pyjama bottoms flipping through this weeks edition of witch weekly.

"There's a new article in here about Al."

"What's it about?" I asked sitting falling onto the couch next to him.

"Him and Brianna, listen to this;

_Harry Potter's middle son, Albus Potter seems to have found a new light to his life and a new girl for his arm. Brianna Lane the 21 year old assistant who works in the auror department alongside the gorgeous auror who is head of surveillance. _

_Albus Potter was seen walking the young lady home early this morning and according to a reliable source whose identity wishes to remain a secret this isn't the first time the young couple has been seen 'hooking up' and that Miss Lane has been heard throwing up in early hours of the morning. Could it be that the young lady is pregnant with a little Potter?_

_To top off the surprising relationship Miss Lane has previously been seen with the eldest son of the famous Harry James Potter. It's obvious the young assistant has a thing for famous men with powerful connections as both boys are closely connected to the minister himself._

_Could there be a possible love triangle with the famous boys and their new leading lady?"_

By the time Tristan had finished I was crying with laughter. It serves them both right really. I couldn't wait to see Brianna.

"We have to see Brianna and soon. Her face is gonna be priceless." Tristan smiled and placed the magazine back on the table.

"So when do you think our picture will get into one of these magazines?"

"Near the wedding; like a week or two before." I said leaning into his chest.

"Then maybe we should move the wedding forward then."

"Just so we can get our picture in a magazine? Maybe they'll do a spread about it in witch vogue you know how much I love that magazine." I joked laughing.

"I'm serious Lily." I sat up looking at him. "We've already pushed the wedding back twice for your undercover work. No one outside our family and the department knows that I'm crazy about you and that were getting married."

"That's for my safety Tristan. You saw what happened when Malfoy found out if I'm in magazines all the time like Al and James then I wouldn't be able to do my undercover work."

"I know, I know but I love you Lily and I want the world to know. When - when I saw you… when you got back Lily. I was so scared when I thought I'd lost you. I want to marry you Lily and soon. I've already waited two years I don't want to wait any longer"  
>He picked up my hands and I couldn't do anything but stare at him open mouthed.<p>

"O-okay, okay I'll talk to mum and dad about moving up the wedding. It'll have to wait until we've caught Jessie's killer."

"Of course, so were doing this because I am determined to marry you before I turn twenty five which is only a year away." He said smiling.

"Y-yeah, we're, we're gonna do this."

"Good, no pressure but I want you to move in with me too I want every morning to be like this where I can wake-up next to you and not just twice a week like it is now."

"Move in?"

"Yeah we're getting married Lil and we haven't even talked about it. You can move into mine or I can move in here. We can buy a bigger house if you want because our places are only big enough for two."

"Two," I could hear my voice go squeaky at that point. Kids, Was I ready to have a baby? "I'll sell my place we can go to yours but I'm not ready for Kids we have the rest of our lives together. We don't have to go so fast."

"We've been engaged since I was twenty two how slow do you want to go? It doesn't matter right now though. We're doing this though. We're getting married we're moving in together."

"As soon as the case is over" I added

"As soon as the case is over" He echoed. "I love you"

"I love you too." I said slightly less sure than he was, not being able to tell whether the conversation just scared the hell out of me or given me a new perspective on Tristan's boundaries and how much I could get away with.

I smiled none the less because he kissed me then. A deep and meaningful kiss but all I could think of is the man who had beaten me, who had caused me to feint from blood loss. The man who made me feel amazing, the man who I was supposed to hate but didn't.

I couldn't stop thinking about the way his lips moved differently on mine to the way Tristan's did. How Scorpius' slender, pale hands felt different stroking my sides compared to Tristan's tan, muscular thick hands.

No. Tristan was safe. Tristan was good for me. Tristan was safe. Tristan was good for me.


	9. Love Is complicated

"_I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love."__ - Mother Teresa_

"Lily! Lily!"

I looked over to the other side of the meeting room to see Brianna waving at me frantically. I unwound Tristan's arms and left him talking to Shane and Jason making my way over to Brie.

"Hi Brie, what are you doing here?"

"Taking notes on the meeting for your dad. The person who usually does it is ill today."

"So have you seen this week's witch weekly?"

"No. I haven't had time. Um, Al spent the night."

I laughed and pulled it out from my bag. "Well, let's just say people have been… noticing. Page three."

She looked confused for a second and took the magazine, flipping it open to the right page. I watched as I saw her eyes get bigger to the extent that I thought they would pop out.

"Oh merlin, help me."

At that point Albus walked in. He headed straight for Brie and I swinging an arm around her waist and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey"

"Hi Al. did you have a good night last night?" I asked a smile playing at my lips.

Brie's head shot up and she glared at me causing me to burst out laughing.

"Uh Yeah…" Al responded looking at me as if I was mad and glancing between Brie and I. "What's going on?"

Brianna shook his arm off her waist and pushed the magazine into his chest. He took it even more confused and started to read it. His facial expressions mimicked the same expressions Brianna had, had minutes earlier.

He handed me the magazine panic on his face. Brie was still fuming at the article, her hands were clenched at her sides and the drama queen in her was defiantly ready to explode.

"Y-you're not pregnant, right?"

"NO!"

"Ok, good, good." Albus relaxed immediately and sighed. For the next five minutes we talked about the latest Qudditch results. Ireland had just beaten England knocking England out of the running for the world cup.

Brianna started to relax as we talked and I noticed Al snake his arm around her waist again to which Brie smiled slightly and blushed when she noticed me watching. We shared a look and I smiled back at her.

It was at that moment that James came bursting through the door of the meeting room, today's edition of witch weekly rolled up in his hand.

"Brianna! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you! Are you pregnant?!"

"Way to make a scene James." I joked, rolling my eyes at him. At this point all eyes were on him because of his outburst.

"It's not funny Lily. What if it's mine?"

"James?" James' head snapped around at the sound of Brianna's voice. "I'm not pregnant, chill."

James slumped into a chair and I couldn't help but start laughing at the whole situation. I clenched my lips together and stifled my laughs at a look from Brianna that clearly said 'shut up or die'.

"Are you sure? Have you taken a test?" James queried

"No I haven't but I think I would know if I was pregnant. Wouldn't I?" Her last question was directed to me.

"Don't look at me I've never been pregnant. Ask your mum or Sandra she's had a child." I said gesturing to a middle aged woman with dark brown hair standing on the other side of the room.

"Grrr" Brianna got up and started walking towards the door. "I'm going to the apothecary."

"Meeting"

"After the meeting" She spun on her heels and walked back fuming again.

"Awe Brie" I swung my arms around her and we both started giggling at that point dad walked in with Mr Garcia from last night. He apologised for being late and everyone took their seats.

Mr Garcia took the head seat causing all of us to move down place so dad could stay near the head of the table. I noticed the muscle in dad's neck twitch like it always did when he was mad.

The meeting was hard I felt my stomach twist as I briefed everyone on the night before. I made a lot of it up to account for the time I spent _sleeping_ with Scorpius both meanings implied.

I felt my hands start to shake as I went into detail about how I had got my injuries. Tristan picked up my hand and kissed my engagement ring. I glanced at him but continued to tell my story.

By the time I'd finished dad had sent a young trainee who had been put on the mission for experience off to send a full report and explanation to Uncle Neville and to find out if in fact anyone had appeared.

"Okay, I got the report in from magical forensics this morning what took them so long I don't know but they can confirm that Scorpius Malfoys DNA was not on Jessie's body or at the scene of her death, taking him off of our suspect list."

"I'm afraid that's not good enough Mr Potter." Mr Garcia said speaking for the first time since he'd walked into the room. "Scorpius Malfoy needs to be put behind bars."

"Mr Garcia our main focus right now is finding Jessie McAlister's killer. I've sent some aurors out to collect our latest suspect and bring him in for questioning and mark my words after what he did I'll have him behind bars for as long as I possibly can, plus thanks to lily we have more than enough evidence to send Malfoy to Azkaban."

I heard the pride in his voice then, it was like a slick blade sliding through my heart and I couldn't help but wince under my smiling façade. I loved my father, I loved my family and I loved Tristan but even after what Scorpius did to me I still had this sub conscious pull towards him.

I always have, I'm just noticing it for the first time. I would always hang out with Scorpius and Al Hogwarts when they were friends before… Scorpius went bad.

I could feel Al staring at me before I saw it. I glanced at him and shot him a smile.

The rest of the meeting passed in a blur, discussions about the best way to approach Rolf Scamander and who should be the one questioning as quite a few of us had personal connections to him.

Towards the end of the meeting my father went into discussions about the charges that could be placed on Scorpius. I felt myself prick up and pay more attention at the mention of him.

He would be brought in for questioning in two days. He's avoided being arrested for all most five years now and this time the ministry had him for good with enough solid proof.

We all knew that the questioning was just a formality that my father had made mandatory as well as a trial when he had become head auror on account of what his godfather Sirius Black had been through. Not getting a trial and then being falsely thrown into Azkaban.

Scorpius' trial would be shortly after the questioning and he would be in Azkaban within a month and a half, max. Until then they would prepare a cell for him in the new wing of the ministry for convicts awaiting trial as it wasn't so easy to be thrown into to Azkaban.

Sometimes depending on the weight of your crime you would just sit out your punishment in the ministry cells or if you were a juvenile.

After the meeting Brianna and I sent the boys off and took a late lunch break in Diagon Alley. We stopped off at the Apothecary and picked up a pregnancy test which to Brie's relief turned out negative.

We grabbed a bite to eat at a new restaurant that had just opened up Brie had a large burger and American style chips; I stuck to my usual veggie nuggets and Fatah cheese salad.

We meandered up the street gossiping and looking in shop windows. I hadn't felt this relaxed with another person since the beginning of the mission. It was a relief.

The street was still bustling with people from the lunch time rush, some people speeding along others walking at a leisurely pace frolicking about the street, a sea of multi-coloured hair.

That was when I saw him. The smile fell off my face as his eyes met mine for a mere second and the back of his pale blonde head disappeared down knockturn alley and he was gone. Dread washed over me at the sight of him. The colour drained out of my face.

"Lily are you okay? You look like a ghost just walked right through you."

"Yeah, I'm fine Brie just thought I saw something." As the day went on and we headed back to work I couldn't tell if what I had seen was real or just my mind playing tricks on me.

**Thanks for** **being so patient with me. I'm trying to get back into all my stories, I promise you there is more lily scorpius stuff in the next chapter. THExHEART**


	10. The start 2

**I am so sorry for the long wait I have absolutely NO excuse other than I got bored... BUT I am back, I am on a roll and hopefully I will be putting up more regular updates. Oh , and please can you check out my blog I have started for this site - address is on the bottom of my profile - I've created it in an attempt to motivate me a bit more and hopefully when I get some people involved in to inspire me as well. Thank You.**

"_If you greatly desire something, have the guts to stake everything on obtaining it."_

A week passed, my body healed and the bruises faded quickly until they were barely recognisable. The mark on my face scarred but with a bit of make-up and a few concealment charms you couldn't really tell it was there.

Tristan stayed every night that week and barely left my side during the day. I was taken off field work for a month and was forced into seeing a psychologist once a week for the next two months in case of any emotional trauma from my… experience, as dad put it.

Scorpius had been brought in for questioning and so had Uncle Rolf. They had both admitted to their crimes. Uncle Rolf's official trial would be in three days and Scorpius' wouldn't be for another week as a murder trial needed to come before anything else even though Scorpius had been on the wanted list longer.

Aunt Luna was so distressed, she wasn't her usual airy self, you could see the sorrow she held in her eyes and in the way she walked. Mum and I went to visit her but I didn't stay to long I hated seeing my crazy and lovable god mother so distraught.

Mum brought the twins over sometimes so I could look after them while she comforted Aunt Luna and tried to get her to leave the house for something other than her two sons. If it wasn't for Lorcan and Lysander… I hate to think what Aunt Luna would be like.

A statement was released to the press about Uncle Rolf and Scorpius. Tristan and I also released one about our wedding which was now going to be in two months instead of the original seven.

The press were having a ball with it. We were front page on most magazines and newspapers as it was the first time since I left Hogwarts they were allowed to print my name. I would be lying if I said it didn't worry me a little especially with my job but it just meant I would have to start transfiguring my looks and using false identity's more while on the job so I couldn't be recognised.

That night Tristan didn't come over, he went out with James and went back to his apartment with the promise of coming over in the morning with boxes so we could start packing up my stuff.

I settled down on the couch grabbing a random book off the coffee table and flicked it open. Two chapters in and I was already bored with it. I threw it back on the table and went into the bedroom to get changed into a nightie.

I pulled on my black and gold embroidered silk nightie that stopped at my knees with a small slit to mid-thigh. I pulled my hair out of the tight bun it had been in for work so my tendrils of hair hung loosely round my shoulders.

I padded into my small conjoined kitchen in fluffy dog slippers that were charmed to act like real dogs right now they were curled up sleeping on the top.

I flipped the kettle on and pulled out a mug, made a pot of tea and strained it, I added milk and held the warm mug tightly in my hands blowing on it slightly.

"Hi Lily"

I gasped the mug slipped from my hands and shattered on the floor a small puddle forming. The dogs on my slippers jumped and started barking erratically.

Hurriedly I pulled open one of the kitchen draws pulling my wand out from within it trying not to take my eyes off him. I pointed my wand at him sizing him up trying to be as threatening as I could even though I felt the opposite.

He pulled his wand from his pocket slowly and a spell reached the tip of my tongue ready if he chose to attack but instead he slowly bent down like you would when approaching a scared child or animal and placed his wand on the floor.

"Hi Lily"

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I came to see you." He took a step closer but I held my ground not daring to move and show a sign of weakness.

"Now you have, you can go. You should be at the ministry."

"Ah, the ministry, you would know all about that wouldn't you. Nice place for somebody who doesn't have a job." He added gesturing to my apartment.

He raised an eyebrow and I felt my heart rate quicken. It got harder to breath but I tried my best and kept a steady head. Did he know?

"Yes I know Lily." I crooked my head to the side as he answered my mental question. "Legilimency, you've let your guard down Lily."

I suddenly felt him inside my mind, probing my thoughts and trying to reach the back of my mind. Quickly I started building my wall back in pushing him out of my thoughts, protecting my mind and unspoken thoughts and feelings.

He pulled out a rolled up piece of paper from his back pocket and held it out for me to see. It was a two page article on me and Tristan about the wedding, when the date was, how long we'd been dating and his job… and my job.

"Looks like being engaged wasn't the only thing you lied to me about, Auror Potter." He stated coolly.

"Actually it's Lily, to many Potter's you know. It gets confusing otherwise."

I felt like slapping myself, I should be putting him in a body binding curse, owling my dad and sending him back to the bloody ministry for fuck's sake! So why wasn't I?

He nodded absently and started walking around the room, running a hand over my book shelf studying them. He stopped at one and pulled it out looking at the cover.

"Good book, this is" He said motioning towards the book in his hands.

I checked the cover; it was Lady Chatterley's Lover, one of my favourites. I sighed and lowered my wand slightly picking his up from the floor and putting it in a draw.

"What do you want Scorpius?"

He looked up at me and I felt my knees go weak as his grey eyes bore into mine.

"I came to apologise."

"Not accepted, now go back to the ministry before I call the aurors."

"Come on Lily" He begged taking a step towards me "I just want to talk"

"About?"

"Merlin, Lily. I don't know. Something, anything, I don't care I just wanted to see you." He walked forward as he spoke, swiftly across my small apartment grabbing my arms. He stared at me, pleading silently to me. I felt my knees go weak and my heart pick up its pace.

His hand raised up slowly sweeping across my shoulder, my neck, my cheek. I flinched slightly at his touch but didn't pull away. I felt a shiver rise up my spine and my breathing grew deeper and deeper. He engulfed my senses, tantalizing each one individually. My eyes drank in his physique, his eyes and his mouth.

"I'm sorry about your scar, if I could take it back, Lily you must know that I would."

He leaned forward, his face getting closer to mine till I could taste his breath on my lips; the pressure of his hands on my arms and face.

"Stop it Scorpius."

"Why should I?"

"I love Tristan Scorpius. That's why."

"No you don't, I can see it in your eyes Lily, one more night. Just you and me that's all I ask for." At that moment he pressed his lips against mine kissing me hard and roughly, his fingers brushed down my arm raising the hairs on my skin.

This was wrong, this was so wrong. The scar on my cheek suddenly felt like it was on fire, burning itself deeper into my skin but it didn't hurt, it was comfoting. Guilt bubbled up in my chest but I couldn't stop, my mind was on fire. I knew I had to stop but it wasn't as easy as that. The heart wants what the heart wants.

His fingers grazed my sides working their way down to my hips, clawing their way down to my legs to my thighs, digging his fingers in and hoisting me up onto the counter top.


End file.
